Bebé
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: Kagome miraba impresionada al pequeño bebé entre las sabanas, cabello platinado, una Luna Creciente de color púrpura-azul en la frente y ojos dorados. "¿Sesshomaru?".
1. Chapter 1

Bebé

Kagome miraba alrededor del camino mientras se iban en su continuo viaje de buscar los Shikon no Kakera, en el frente se encontraba Inuyasha como siempre con los brazos cruzados dentro de su ahori, moviendo las orejas cada que oía algún sonido hecho, Sango se encontraba al lado de Miroku con Kirara sobre sus brazos, el pequeño Shippo estaba en el hombro de Kagome.

Era un día normal para el grupo, no había mucha diferencia de lo que habían acostumbrado.

"Kagome, tengo hambre" dijo Shippo quejándose a la miko, tratando de llamar su atención.

"Shippo tiene razón, ya es tarde" dijo la taijiya

"Sería apropiado un descanso" apoyo igualmente el houshi.

"Feh, dejen de andarse quejando y sigan caminando, que no ven que Naraku puede conseguir los fragmentos de Shikon que faltan" molesto el hanyou resoplo por las quejas de su grupo.

"Inuyasha, si nos ataca un youkai no estaremos al cien por ciento en la pelea por la falta de energía" trato de razonar el ojos violeta.

"Feh, no digas tonterías Miroku conmigo es mas que suficiente así que sigan caminando" autosuficiente continuo caminando sin parar, a pesar de las quejas.

"Inuyasha, ¡tengo hambre!" le grito Shippo desde su posición.

"Déjame en paz, mocoso" le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

"Inuyasha, entendemos tu condición pero nosotros somos seres humanos" intento Sango

"¡Ya he dicho que no!"

"Inuyasha, ellos tienen razón yo igual tengo hambre" soltó la joven miko.

"Cállate, Kagome, continuaremos porque así lo digo" sin detenerse.

"Inuyasha, trata de entendernos"

"¡No!"

"Por favor, Inuyasha"

"¡Dije que no!"

Kagome enojada volteó a ver a sus compañeros del grupo tampoco se encontraban felices, tenían caminando cinco horas sin parar, era justo que recibieran un descanso y mas con el calor agobiante que se encontraba en ellos, las botellas de agua se encontraban vacías, así que igual estaban sedientos, estaban sudados, consiguiendo un asentimiento de todos, regreso la mirada al hanyou de cabello banco.

"Inuyasha"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Osuwari!" cayendo el hanyou al suelo construyendo a su paso un cráter alrededor de su cuerpo.

Felices al fin de su descanso arreglaron todo para empezar su campamento olvidando a un hanyou quejándose en el fondo del hoyo sin poder moverse con un kit aún lado riéndose.

"Ire por agua" dijo Kagome levantándose con las botellas vacias.

"Yo la acompañare Kagome-sama" dijo el houshi agarrando otro par de botellas.

"Está bien Miroku" dijo la ojos azules a él ojos violeta con una sonrisa y con una voz azucarada "espero que no intente nada"

"¿Cómo puede pensar esas cosas sobre mi Kagome-sama?" en voz ofendida colocándose una mano en el pecho.

"¿Enserio quieres saber los motivos Miroku?"

"No es necesario Kagome-sama"

"Muy bien" dando una sonrisa sincera, mientras caminaban rumbo a un arroyo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sabes Miroku, me he preguntado ¿Cuándo le piensas pedir matrimonio a Sango?" dijo la cabello azabache mirándolo de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Perdiendo un poco su fresco casi suelta la botella que se encontraba llenando el ojos violeta "Kagome-sama, puedo preguntar ¿Por qué me hace esa pregunta?" recuperando su actitud tranquila.

"No creas que no me he dado cuenta Miroku, a pesar de andarle a tientas, se nota una diferente luz en tu mirada cuando la miras" apuntándole con la botella llena y cerrada.

El houshi dudando que decir, se quedo pesando un momento que responderle, cuando en eso sintió una aura maligna poderosa llegando del otro lado del arroyo "Kagome-sama ¿Lo sintió?"

"No solo eso, siento la presencia de un fragmento de Shikon" seriamente. "Miroku ve a buscar Inuyasha yo iré a ver qué sucede"

"!E-es-espere¡, !Señorita Kagome¡" grito el houshi sorprendido tratando de detenerla, pero, ya era tarde. Kagome había salido corriendo, Miroku dudando por un momento que hacer miró hacia donde estaba Inuyasha y luego hacia donde salió Kagome.

_Inuyasha puede darse cuenta por sí solo _Decidido salió corriendo tras la miko

Miroku corrió lo mas rápido que podía tratando de alcanzar a la joven miko, sus intentos se fueron valorados al verla a los lejos todavía corriendo.

"¡Kagome-sama!" gritaba para que notara su presencia.

Repentinamente la miko se detuvo, aprovechando el houshi aumento la velocidad y llego a su lado –deteniéndose, observo lo que ella miraba con atención.

Kagome miraba impresionada en frente suyo, se encontraban los resultados de un combate entre dos poderosos seres con los árboles cortados y grandes aberturas en la tierra con una enorme capa de humo entre los incendios producidos de paso.

Disminuyendo la capa de tierra y de humo, la miko y el houshi, observaron como poco a poco se iba mostrando una figura a través de toda la capa expuesta. Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a un hombre de cabellos morados oscuro, que se encontraba sujetos en una cola de caballo, ojos negros cual carbón, su piel era un tono moreno, era realmente bello, pero, la miko por lo que había abierto los ojos fue por el pequeño resplandor que venía de una botella que tenía sostenida en una mano.

Kagome oyendo un ruido al lado miro de reojo y vio a los acompañantes de Sesshomaru, principalmente a la niña.

_Si ellos están aquí, entonces Sesshomaru no está lejos_ pensó con un leve escalofrió al pensar en simplemente enfrentarse al youkai de cabellos platinados, volteando a ver a el houshi observo como desenvolvía sus cuencas de la mano para abrir su agujero negro.

"Espera Miroku, él tiene el fragmento de Shikon" el houshi mirándola asintió y volvió a acomodarse las cuencas.

"¿Dónde están Kagome-sama?" pregunto sin quitar los ojos del hombre.

"En la botella" dijo en un susurro, mientras miraba alrededor, -maldiciéndose mentalmente- por haber corrido sin su arco y flechas, -casualmente- vio algo blanco colocado en el piso frente al hombre.

"¿Quién es usted?" pregunto Miroku sacando a Kagome de su observación.

"Yo, soy un houshi igual que tu, mi amigo, mi nombre es Akamura" dijo con voz sedosa el hombre frente a ellos.

Kagome, sospechosa, entrecerró los ojos observando el aura del hombre para verla manchada de negro "Miroku, yo dudo que sea un humano" susurro.

"Yo igual Kagome-sama"

"Ahora, no se pongan tan tensos, después de todo yo ya hice mi trabajo" dijo el conocido como Akamura.

"¿A qué se refiere?" siendo el houshi quien hizo la pregunta.

"Ya lo verán" con una sonrisa oscura, antes de que lo que parecía un viento en negro empezara a rodearlo alrededor "quizás, ¿hasta la próxima?" antes de desaparecer.

Justo en ese momento llego Inuyasha desfundando Tetsusaiga y Sango en Kirara –con Shippo- con su Hiraikotsu.

"¿Qué diablos pasó?" pregunto un enojado Inuyasha.

Kagome y Miroku compartiendo una leve mirada preparándose para la explicación para el furibundo hanyou y antes de que pudieran empezar su explicación sintieron una energía demoniaca, débil, pero allí estaba, -volteándose- Kagome observo a la pequeña niña que acompaña a Sesshomaru junto con la rana fea que se acercaban a las telas de color blanco.

Ignorando al final a Inuyasha, Kagome troto hacía la pequeña niña para ver su estado.

"Rin-chan"le llamo suavemente al estar cerca de ella, se había topado varias veces con la niña y la había invitado a comer cuando Sesshomaru se encontraba fuera del grupo o cuando se empezaban a pelear los dos hermanos, también la recuerda de cuando las atraparon en el castillo y las salvaron.

"Kagome-sama, ayude a Sesshomaru-sama" dijo de repente abrazándola en la pierna, mirándola con húmedos ojos chocolate.

"¿Qué sucede con él Rin-chan?" preocupada por la pequeña, la niña de ojos chocolate no confiando en su voz señalo hacía el montón de tela, -dudosa- Kagome se acerco al montón de tela y empezó a moverla, hasta que de repente oyó un gemido de queja, sorprendida quito la última capa y lo que vio la sorprendió.

Piel blanca-lechosa, cabellos plateado corto, dos rayas en cada mejilla regordeta, una luna creciente de color purpura-azul en la frente, oídos puntiagudos, garras en dos manitas pequeñas y dos grandes ojos rasgados de oro con el parpado delineado de rosa-rojo.

Kagome sorprendida, no se percato de cierto hanyou cabello blanco-plateado que se coloco tras suyo observando con igual sorpresa al bulto frente a ellos.

"¿¡Qué mierda!?" sorprendido

"¿Sesshomaru?" cuestiono sorprendida levantando al bebé.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se despide su amiga

Kigami Aizawa


	2. Capítulo 2

" " son cuando hablan las personas

_Los pensamientos en cursiva_

**Recuerdos**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bebé

Todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de una fogata sin saber qué hacer, Kagome se mantenía con el pequeño bulto en sus brazos, acunándolo, mientras dormía tranquilamente en ellos, quitando la imagen del gran, poderoso y peligroso inuyoukai que estaban acostumbrados a ver, a un pequeño e indefenso bebe.

Kagome cargaba al bebé por varias razones, era la mas apta para ello. Sango, la otra mujer del grupo, aunque no lo dijera, no quería cargar al bebé por ser Sesshomaru y curiosamente tenía un miedo de que la lastimara, Miroku a pesar de ser un monje era un hombre y no confiaba en sí mismo para tenerlo, además él solo tenía una mano para cargar al crió Shippo era un niño, Rin era el mismo caso de Shippo, Jaken era un sapo feo que lo único que sabía hacer era gritar e Inuyasha…realmente no creía que Inuyasha fuera una opción, así que nada mas quedaba ella.

"Entonces, ¿Qué haremos?" pregunto la taijiya observando de lejos al crió de cabellos platinados.

"Pues ¿Qué más?dejarlo aquí" malhumorado el hanyou

"Inuyasha, ¿a qué te refieres con dejarlo aquí?" cuestiono el houshi.

"No te hagas Miroku, bien me entiendes, dejárselo a la rana y a la niña, nosotros nos vamos apenas salga el sol" enojado por tener que explicarse.

"No podemos hacer eso Inuyasha" menciono la miko.

"Y, ¿Por qué no?, haber Kagome, dame una razón" colocándose frente a la cabello azabache.

"Es tu hermano" simplemente contesto

"Es mi medio hermano y no cuenta porque si contamos él ha intentado matarnos"

"Vamos, Inuyasha, ponte en su lugar"

"Si yo me pusiera en su lugar y él me encontrara ¡Me dejaría abandonado!" exclamo Inuyasha furibundo.

"Inuyasha, es solo un bebé" enojada.

El bebé de ojos dorados se empezó a agitar al sentir el cambio de ambiente en el aura de su portadora, Kagome ignorando a Inuyasha volteó a ver al pequeño crió y lo arrullo un poco para que se dejara de agitar, cuando lo sintió mas tranquilo y que caía otra vez en un sueño sin molestar, decidió ponerle fin a la discusión…al menos por esta noche.

"Inuyasha, vamos a dormir" colocando al bebé en su saco de dormir y agarrando su pijama.

"¡Oye! ¡Kagome! ¿A donde crees que vas?"

"Inuyasha, déjala se va ir a cambiar" contesto la taijiya en defensa de su amiga.

"Feh" colocando las manos dentro de su ahori y mirando a otro lado.

Mirando de reojo al saco en donde se encontraba su bebé-hermano durmiendo tranquilamente sin hacer nada, sintió una opresión en su pecho, sea como sea, él de niño admiraba a su hermano hasta el repentino odio que se empezaron a tener el uno al otro y verlo ahora como un pequeño e indefenso bebé era algo drástico e inesperado ¿Cómo se suponía que reaccionara?

Con sus ojos ámbar el hanyou observo cómo cada uno de su grupo y del grupo de su hermano se acomodaba en diferentes lugares alrededor de la fogata para tomar el camino de los sueños. Posándose en una de las ramas del árbol, observo como el diablillo verde se acostaba a una distancia cercana de la pequeña niña de ojos marrones, que se encontraba acostada en un saco de dormir verde con Shippo que les había dado Kagome para pasar la noche.

Pasando los arbustos verdes a su alrededor, regreso la cabello azabache con un pijama rosa con pequeñas nubes blancas esparcidas por todo el ropaje, la cual mirando alrededor observo al orejas de perro del otro lado de la fogata, mirando de reojo al pequeño bulto en su saco de dormir violeta con sus manos haciendo pequeños puños y viéndose pacifico, se veía tan…

Lindo.

Acercándose, se acostó en el saco tomando al pequeño crió entre sus brazos sintiendo como se acomodaba también entre ellos y seguía durmiendo profundamente, posando sus ojos zafiros en el cabello blanco-plateado, que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados en un sueño ligero, y luego pasándolos alrededor del campamento, se dio cuenta que era la única despierta, aprovechando su oportunidad y único chance de no morir en el intento.

Cuidadosamente alzo la palma de su mano y con la yema de su dedo toco la luna en su frente, trazándola lentamente y luego pasando a sus rayas magentas en sus mejillas, ahora regordetas, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. Era diferente la textura, era más suave y caliente en donde se encontraban las rayas magentas y su luna se sentía levemente fría e igualmente suave, dando una sonrisa, cuidadosamente, coloco su dedo en las marcas sobre sus parpados, trazándola con mucho cuidado, pero, él pequeño bebe de cabello platinado, agito los ojos, abriéndolos lentamente mostrándole dos lagunas de oro derretido.

La ojos zafiros observo atentamente a los ojos de oro que la miraban con sueño en ellos, dándole una sonrisa suave, lo acurruco debidamente y comenzó a masajearle el cabello plateado, consiguiendo que el retoño regresara a su sueño interrumpido, siguiendo el ejemplo del chibi-Sesshomaru, la cabello azabache cerró sus ojos y siguió su camino al rumbo de los sueños.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"¡Ah!" se oyó el grito a través del campo, haciendo que las aves comenzaran a volar huyendo de quien provoco ese sonido.

La miko asustada se levanto sobresaltada por el grito, sintiendo que algo le faltaba al lado, volteó, viendo que el pequeño bulto con el que durmió a noche no se encontraba mas con ella, asustada, ignoro al procedente del grito, moviendose y sacudiendo el saco de dormir tratando de hallar al pequeño bebe.

"¡Inuyasha! no encuentro a Sessh…" la ojos zafiros se detuvo a mitad de oración al observar el espectáculo en frente suyo.

Se encontraba el ojos ámbar, agitándose en el lugar y dando nuevamente un grito, tratando de zafar de su mano al pequeño bebé, que hace unos momentos se encontraba la cabello azabache buscando desesperadamente, estaba firmemente agarrado de su pequeña boca a dicha parte corporal del hanyou, rechazando soltarlo.

"¡Inuyasha! ¡Vas a lastimar a Sesshomaru! ¡No agites la mano!" sobresaltada la miko, salió corriendo del desastre que había vuelto su saco, hacia un agitado Inuyasha que empezó a mover la mano de arriba hacia abajo para que lo soltara, con tenacidad, la ojos zafiros logro sujetar al chibi-Sesshomaru, haciendo que dejara de agitar el brazo Inuyasha.

"¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Suéltame! ¡Tu pequeño bastard…"

"¡Silencio Inuyasha!" La ojos zafiros suavemente comenzó a hacer pequeños ruidos para tranquilizar al bebé, al ver que no daba ningún resultado y que las quejas del hanyou aumentaban de nivel y sonaba cada vez mas fuertes, intento otra forma "Sesshomaru" llamo en una voz tranquila, viendo como la miraba con sus ojos dorados, a pesar de tener en su boca la mano de el orejas de perro "Suéltalo" suavemente ordeno, observando su reacción, al ver que no hacía caso lo volvió a intentar "Suéltalo" esta vez en una voz mas estricta y algo fuerte, dando a entender su descontento, consiguiendo al fin como resultado que soltara la mano del cabello blanco-plateado.

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto furibunda la cabello azabache con el bebé ahora tranquilo en sus brazos, que se encontraba dándole una mirada dura a su enemigo-hermano.

"Fue culpa de ese bebé del demonio de Sesshomaru" en defensa propia exclamo el orejas de perro mirando sus heridas en la mano provocada por los pequeños colmillos.

"¡No es cierto! ¡No es culpa de Sesshomaru-sama!" defendió la pequeña niña a su bebé-señor.

"No digas tonterías" Inuyasha peleo.

La joven miko en duda volteo a ver al monje y la exterminadora de demonios en respuesta a su pregunta, consiguiendo como resultado dos cabezas que se agitaban, dando a entender que no sabían los motivos, mirando a la niña que acompañaba al ahora bebé en sus brazos, vio a Shippo a su lado.

"Rin-chan, Shippo-chan ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Es culpa de Inuyasha" dijo el cabellos rojizos "mientras estabas durmiendo, yo lo vi Kagome, que saco a Sesshomaru de tus brazos"

"Si y luego alzo a Sesshomaru-sama, despertándolo repentinamente…"

"Y él reacciono en defensa mordiéndolo" terminaron en unisonó los dos niños.

"Inuyasha" pronuncio tranquilamente la cabello azabache, con los ojos entrecerrados expresando su enojo.

"¡Feh!" volteándose y colocando sus brazos en las mangas de su ahori rojo.

"¿Por qué sacaste a Sesshomaru mientras dormía?"

"No es de tu incumbencia" sin voltearla a ver.

"Inuyasha" empezando a sentir las llamas de la ira.

"¿¡Qué quieres!? Ya no importa, vámonos ya, hay que dejarlo tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar cui…"

"¡Siéntate!" Grito la ojos azules, viendo a su compañero hanyou caer al piso con suma fuerza provocando un cráter alrededor suyo, sintiendo que se agitaba su pequeña carga, bajo la mirada al pequeño en sus brazos y vio en sus grandes ojos dorados, rasgados, claramente la curiosidad enorme al ver cómo caía repentinamente al suelo el orejas de perro, sorprendida, la joven miko miraba sus grandes ojos que expresaban mas que su antiguo yo.

"Te lo tienes merecido por tocar a Sesshomaru-sama" el diablillo apuntándolo con uno de sus dedos.

"Señor Jaken, mejor usted no hable, ya que no fue de ayuda" dijo Rin, mirando al sapo verde frente suyo.

"Como te atreves a hablarme así, niña insolente" agitando su bastón a los lados "Yo puedo hacerme cargo de Sesshomaru-sama en el estado en que se encuentra" orgulloso se pego con un brazo en el pecho.

"Lo dudo mucho señor Jaken, por su tamaño, su personalidad y por lo ruidoso que es" contrarresto la niña de grandes ojos marrones, dejando a un sapo verde que se colocara del otro lado del campo ofendido de lo dicho.

"En estos momento creo que lo mejor que debemos hacer es encontrar una forma para regresara a Sesshomaru-sama a su antiguo yo" sabiamente hablo el ojos violeta.

"Houshi-sama tiene razón, pero, ¿Quién sabrá como contrarrestarlo?" pregunto la joven de cabellos castaños con Kirara en sus piernas acostada, mientras le acariciaba con una mano su piel color vainilla.

"Lo primero será averiguar qué es lo que sucedió en si" el pequeño kit de ojos verdes dijo volteando a ver a Rin.

"¡No! ¡No nos vamos a involucrar en esto!" enojado expreso el cabello gris-plateado "¡Tenemos que conseguir los fragmentos de shikon y matar a Naraku" volteando a ver a su grupo para darse cuenta cómo es ignorado por todo ellos y su atención se encontraba centrada en la niña que su medio-hermano protegía "¡No me ignoren!" gruño furioso tratando de llamar la atención del grupo, sin excito alguno.

"Bueno, yo, este, no sé exactamente como Sesshomaru-sama termino en ese estado" bajando la mirada y jugando con sus manos en el kimono naranja de cuadros.

"¿Puedes contarnos lo que sabes?" Pregunto el ojos violeta.

"Si" afirmo en voz y movió la cabeza en aceptación, ladeando la cabeza y mirando a un lado se puso a pensar un momento el cómo empezar "Bueno…"

"¡No Rin! Yo contare la fantástica pelea que ocurrió entre Sesshomaru-sama y ese según monje, la batalla fue inimaginable con lo poderoso que es Sesshomaru-sama, pero, ese monje se creyó la gran cosa este problema sucedió no por los poderes del monje…"

**"Jaken-sama, vamos a jugar" dijo una niña corriendo por un campo de flores, recogiendo al azar algunas de ellas.**

**"¿Eh?" dijo el diablillo verde, mirando a la niña de cabellos negros que corría hacia él con un ramo de flores de varios colores.**

**"Le pondré un par de flores y le hare una corona de flores también, yo creo que el amarillo y el blanco son sus colores, Jaken-sama" mientras separaba las flores de los colores que había mencionado a las demás flores de colores variados.**

**"¡No voy a jugar!" dijo con sus grandes ojos amarillos y saltones mirando a la ojos castaños, que se encontraba guardando las flores de colores diferentes al amarillo y blanco en la mochila que cargaba el dragón de dos cabezas, aumentaba la velocidad tratando de alejarse de su juego.**

**"Pero, Jaken-sama" se quejo mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su caminar para alcanzar al susodicho.**

**"¡No!" croo, ahora trotando, volteando hacia atrás, cuando en eso sintió que chocaba en contra de algo fuertemente y por el impacto caía hacia atrás, sobre su espalda, levantándose observo la larga extensión blanca con la que había chocado, sorprendido y asustado, comenzó a hacerle una reverencia "¡Ah! ¡Sesshomaru-sama! Cuanto lo lamento no fue mi intención, disculpe la torpeza de este pob-"**

**"Jaken-sama, Sesshomaru-sama no está haciéndole caso" le interrumpió su diatriba la joven niña en voz baja, colocada al lado suyo, con una mano colocada sobre su boca y al lado de una de las orejas verdes del diablillo. Oyendo lo que dijo la niña miro hacia arriba.**

**Se encontraba el cabellos plateados en su lugar mirando en frente, sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro, a un hombre de cabellos morados oscuro, lacios, que se encontraban sujetos en una cola de caballo y su piel era un tono moreno, ojos negros profundos, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, vestido en un hakama gris con una ahori negro, y un obi color café, donde se encontraba una espada en su lado izquierdo y en su lado derecho una botella de madera.**

**"Me imagino que usted es Sesshomaru-sama ¿O me equivoco?" mostrándole una sonrisa en su rostro moreno.**

**"…" entrecerrando levemente lo ojos, observo al que había interrumpido su andar colocándose en medio de su camino.**

**"¡Oh! Pero qué mala educación la mía, me presentare yo soy el monje Akamura, Sesshomaru-sama" haciendo una reverencia respetuosa.**

**"¿Quien te crees tú para detener el camino del gran Sesshomaru-sama?" grito indignado el diablillo ,que en algún momento de la presentación se coloco en frente de Sesshomaru, mientras agitaba el bastón de dos cabezas.**

**"¿Qué se supone que eres tú?" pregunto el conocido como Akamura a un furibundo Jaken mas enojado**

**"Que te crees t-"**

**"Jaken" interrumpió su diatriba el taiyoukai sin apartarle la mirada a él cabellos morada "Llévate a Rin" calmadamente espero que su subordinado hiciera caso de sus instrucciones mandada, vigilando el movimiento de su enemigo. Entrecerrando levemente los ojos observo un aura oscura alrededor del ahora proclamado monje, que se encontraba ahora de brazos cruzados sin hacerle realmente caso a su retenedor, mientras se retiraba en el dragón de dos cabezas.**

**"Yo no he venido realmente a interrumpir innecesariamente su camino, Sesshomaru-sama, pero no tengo otra opción ya que me han mandado, podemos hacerlo con fácil acceso o de la forma difícil" mientras agarraba la botella de madera y le quitaba el tapón.**

**Sesshomaru con su nariz identifico el leve aroma de veneno "Hn" fue la respuesta de este, al encontrarse subestimado sobre sus habilidades y resistencia al veneno, después de todo, el veneno era una de sus tantas capacidades en la pelea.**

**"Lo tomare como el modo fácil" menciono, de repente pasando por el un látigo luminoso verde provocándole saltar de su posición " Me he equivocado, tendrá que ser del modo difícil" colocando la botella en su lugar original y sacaba la espada de su otro lado "Que comience" dándole una sonrisa mientras la espada se llenaba de un aura negra, tomando una tonalidad café profundo.**

**Al cabello platinado con el látigo entre su dedo índice y medio todavía en su lugar, observo el cambio del color de la espada y la subida del aura _es oscura pero tiene poderes para afectar, pero, no a este Sesshomaru_ pensó mientras recibía un ataque directo, mandando su látigo en contra del ojos negros, golpeando su espada, haciendo que saltara otra vez hacia atrás.**

**Sesshomaru mandando nuevamente su látigo sujeto firmemente la espada de este, pero, se sorprendió al recibir una sonrisa y ver como la espada se llenaba nuevamente de un aura negra que se transfirió como una corriente a través de su látigo para llegar a él, desapareciendo su látigo en último instante, salto en el aire al ver que seguía y aterrizaba en donde se encontraba hace unos momentos provocando un hoyo y la tierra que se esparciera por el lugar, dando una marometa aterrizo por otro sección, sacando a Tokijin, con sus penetrantes ojos observo como otro ataque se avecinaba hacia él.**

**Maldiciendo por un momento se movió y observo lo que parecía un látigo como el suyo, pero de color negro, entrecerrando los ojos ,uso su velocidad para terminar en el lado izquierdo del cabellos morado, para comenzar un ataque cuando en eso sintió que el látigo pasaba por él obligandolo a dar un brinco y evitar el ataque, el aire eliminaba el escombro para observar al proclamado monje estar de pie con su espada ahora negra y lo que parecía una extensión saliendo de ella para formar el látigo.**

**"Sesshomaru-sama, espero no me subestime y tenga cuidado, que mi látigo lo seguirá hasta no haberse deshecho de usted" con voz burlona, mientras Sesshomaru sentía la misma energía venía tras él.**

**"Hn, este Sesshomaru no está para juegos" dándose la media vuelta y enfrentando el látigo que venía hacia él, colocando a tokijin enfrente dejando que la hoja tocara el látigo sacando un poco de su reiki en el momento en que toco su espada y le mandaba un choque con su poder desasiéndose fácilmente de su molestia.**

**"Tiene razón es mejor tomar esta batalla enserio" su espada volvía a un color café y apuntaba hacia el cielo, lanzando de su aura negra.**

**El taiyoukai observo como las nubes se volvían de un tono gris-negro, mientras se formaban en un remolino, él apretaba mas firmemente y exhalando un poco mas de su poder haciéndola cubrirse de varias chispas crepitantes. Observo como de repente el cielo empezó a tomar formas diferentes y repentinamente se escuchaban unos rayos estridentes sobre ellos.**

**"Espero que le gusten los rayos Sesshomaru-sama" momentos después de sus palabras, rayos negros comenzaron a caer sobre el suelo acercandose peligrosamente hacia el taiyoukai, haciendo movimientos circulares con su espada, los rayos empezaron a caer mas en conjunto y haciendo un torbellino entre los que caían. De repente parando de hacer círculos en el cielo con su espada, la apunto hacía a Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru observo los miles de rayos que empezaron a caer formando el torbellino acercarse y destruyendo todo a su paso, levantando su espada convoco su poder "Souryuha" saliendo un remolino de su energía y un contraste de un dragón iluminante con su ataque mandándolo directo al torbellino de relámpagos colisionando entre sí.**

**Aprovechando su oportunidad el taiyoukai corrió hacia un ataque directo, chocando espadas se comenzó una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo sin parar, logrando quitarle la espada de las manos le dio el ataque para cortarlo a la mitad cuando repentinamente se encontró con muchas flores de sakura negro flotando a su alrededor y un rayo que caía donde se encontraba.**

**Soltando un gruñido, volteó a ver la espada que se volvía una serpiente y se escabullía entre los hoyos hasta llegar a la maleza, tratando detenerla soltó un ataque cortando varios árboles en su transcurso y regresaba su mirada, buscando la reunión del montón de flores, alzando su aura busco el de Akamura localizándola a su izquierda, apuntando a tokijn en su dirección mando una explosión de su poder.**

**Nuevamente concentrándose en su presencia, no sintiendo ninguna, bajo levemente la guardia, antes de alzar nuevamente tokijin y mandar otro ataque pero a su en frente, bajando la espada aprovecho la tierra que alzo para esconder su presencia, encontrándolo en el otro lado del terreno con manchas de mugre sobre su rostro y buscándolo con sus ojos negros alrededor, pero, sin excito encontrarlo.**

**El taiyoukai fue nuevamente a darle un golpe directo y vio como Akamura sacaba la botella a su lado y se encontró con una barrera prohibiéndole el paso, entrecerrando los ojos , salto hacia atrás y vio como la botella sacaba un aura mas oscura que el portador, exudaba mucho poder. Alzando la botella tiro parte del líquido a Sesshomaru quien la evito fácilmente.**

**Y repentinamente salió la serpiente de entre el pastizal hacia el monje y este la agarro, la serpiente en vez de regresar a su forma de espada de repente se convirtió en una antorcha, colocándole el líquido de la botella, el ojo dorado observo como el liquido produjo repentinamente un gran humo que se elevo en el cielo, mezclándose entre la nubes y la antorcha regreso a la forma de una serpiente, pero, caía muerta sobre el césped, volviéndose repentinamente polvo.**

**"Espero lo disfrute Sesshomaru-sama" comenzando a llover en todos lados menos sobre el cabellos morados, y el agua mojaba al taiyoukai, mostrando una sonrisa burlona vio desaparecer la lluvia y retirarse las nubes dejando a su paso nuevamente el día tranquilo.**

**Al no sentir diferencia el ojo dorado dio un paso hacia él, cuando en eso empezó a sentir un cambio sobre su cuerpo, soltando un gruñido, Akamura con satisfacción vio como lentamente el ropaje blanco le quedaba mas grande, desviando su atención vio unos intrusos en su lugar de batalla.**

"…Y eso es lo que sucedió" termino su relato el diablillo con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados "Por eso mi Sesshomaru-sama se encuentra en una situación tan despreciable ¡Ese tal Akamura hizo trampa!" finalizo mientras sollozaba y cinco pares de ojos oían con atención su historia.

"Ahora que lo menciona, me parece a ver sentido el poder de un fragmento en la botella" recordó la cabello azabache mientras colocaba un dedo sobre su mentón mientras en el otro tenia a un Sesshomaru bebe a estar sentado sobre su regazo, él cual permanecía tranquilo.

"Entonces si lo que dicen es cierto que le paso a este maldito, hay que ir por el dichoso monje si tiene un fragmento" levantándose y comenzándose a encaminar hacia donde se produjo la lucha.

Colocando sus manos sobre sus cachetes infantiles, dio un gritillo la niña de ojos marrones, volteando a ver al diablillo de ojos saltones "Jaken-sama, hemos olvida a Ah Un" menciono mostrando preocupación en sus ojos.

"No te preocupes, Ah Un es un dragón inteligente nos encontrara, no te preocupes " con sabiduría.

"Inuyasha, no podemos retirarnos todavía" el ojos morados, sin poner atención a la plática de sus nuevos acompañantes "Todavía no hemos desayunado"

"Feh, eso puede esperar monje" con los brazos cruzados y sin dejar de caminar, el ojos morados volteó a ver a la cabello azabache, quien entendió la señal.

"Inuyasha estoy haciendo ramen para el desayuno" dando una sonrisa victoriosa al ver como el mestizo de repente se frenaba y se volteaba.

"Feh, solo por el ramen y por que el idiota de Sesshomaru puede esperar" regresando a su posición anterior.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	3. Chapter 3

" " son cuando hablan las personas

_Los pensamientos en cursiva_

**Recuerdos en negrita**_  
_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Bebé**

La joven miko no podía dejar de ver como el hanyou andaba oliendo de un lado a otro, se enojaba cuando ella le decía que tenía, no solo orejas de perro, sino igual ciertas características de búsqueda de uno. Mirando de reojo a su derecha, vio a los dos niños del grupo jugando con un bebé, dando una leve sonrisa al notar todas las muecas hechas por ellos para una risa del crio, pero el resultado era la mirada extrañada de este.

Bajando la mirada a su regazo, toco la suave seda de la ropa de Sesshomaru, cuando aún le quedaba, era sumamente ligera. Mirando nuevamente a los niños y al bebé, vio con cierta pena la poca ropa que había logrado ponerle, que había sido una camisa de Shippo con un lazo, que tenía en su mochila, amarrado a la cintura.

Regresando nuevamente la mirada al cabello gris-plateado, se mentalizo para la siguiente pelea que ocurriría en unos instantes…

"Inuyasha" le hablo dulcemente.

"¿Qué quieres?" sin alejar la nariz del suelo.

"Estaba pensando…"

"¿Qué cosa?" levantándose y volteando a verla.

"Que sería buena idea que vaya a mi época-"

"No" interrumpiéndola.

"Si Inuyasha, mira a Sesshomaru"

"¿Qué tiene que ver en esto Sesshomaru?"

"Míralo Inuyasha, no tiene que usar, además que tiene que comer una comida especial para bebés, de hecho hay que checar que pueda comer comida para bebes o si no tendremos que darle leche pero no cualquier leche, se le tiene que comprar su shampoo, jabón…"

"Que use los que tu tienes y que tome agua en vez de leche y sino que tome el de vaca de Totousai"

Sintió un escalofrió pasar por sí nomas de recordar la vaca de Totousai y uno asco al imaginar a Sesshomaru allí pegado o peor aún a ella sacando la leche "¡Claro que no! Se le va a irritar la piel y además se tiene que checar que leche, no puede tomar agua, no tiene las vitaminas y minerales que necesita, además necesita pañales, tendrán que ser orgánicos porque no quiero contaminar, también necesitare comprarle su pijamita e igual ropita, una cremita para su piel, la mamila igual, por allí ha de tener mi mama una muda de Sota que guardo…"

"¡No se van a llevar a mi señor a ningún lado!" grito Jaken para llamar la atención, sin excito alguno.

"¡No! ¡No vas a ir! ¡Tenemos que buscar los fragmentos!" gritaba alterado el hanyou al ver la diatriba de la joven.

"Déjala Inuyasha, es algo normal de mujeres"

"¿De qué hablas Miroku?... Tú lo apoyas"

"Inuyasha, deja de alterarte tanto, Kagome tiene razón, sea un youkai, necesita los cuidados como cualquier bebé, así que Kagome tiene que regresar"

"No estás hablando enserio Sango, tu deberías entender lo importante de esta búsqueda"

"Si y también entiendo lo que es ser una mujer"

"¿Enserio?"

"¿Qué dijiste?" dedicándole una mirada matadora.

"Que…"

"Kagome tiene que regresar" interrumpió rápidamente el monje con una mano cubriendo la boca a cierta persona indiscreta.

"¿Enserio voy a regresar Inuyasha?" ilusionada la cabello azabache.

"¡No!" grito, mientras se alejaba del monje.

Ya enojada la miko, utilizo su último método "Muy bien, entonces, tú te encargaras de checar que va a usar de pañal y lo limpiaras tú" cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"...Kagome…" dijo seriamente sin quitarle la vista "...¿Qué es un pañal?"

"…" atónita, se pasó la mano por la cara con frustración "un pañal es donde los bebés hacen sus necesidades…"

"¿Necesidades?" imaginándose a un chibi-Sesshomaru comiendo y afilando espadas dentro de un hoyo.

"¡Sí! ¡Necesidades! ¡Como pipi y popo!" exclamo completamente frustrada "¡Tú lo vas a limpiar y vas a encontrar la manera para que no esté batiendo!"

Con cara de asco el ojo bronce cambio su imagen por una de un crio de cabellos platinados lleno de suciedad, con el limpiando y lavándolo para su mayor castigo "Ve por las cosas esas que dices Kagome, yo no limpiare las porquerías de Sesshomaru"

"Está bien" con una gran sonrisa en su rostro "me llevare a Sesshomaru conmigo"

"¡Espera! ¡No te lo vas a llevar! ¡En eso no quedamos!"

"Si me lo llevo porque necesito saber el número de pañal que es"

"No sé lo que son los pañales Kagome, pero lo haces sonar importante, asique porque no agarras a Kirara y que ella te lleve mientras nosotros seguimos buscando rastros" ofreciéndole una sonrisa de complicidad.

"Me parece muy buena idea Sango" devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"¿Qué dem…"

"Voy por Sesshomaru" encaminándose al juego de los niños, que ignoraron la pelea entre los adultos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La joven miko tomaba hondos respiros de alivio, había saltado en el pozo con el pequeño Sesshomaru y gracias a dios habían logrado cruzar sin ninguna dificultad, aunque cuando Inuyasha se enterara no estaría con la misma felicidad que ella siente por haber logrado cruzar, pero, por ahora no importa, además no era el amenazador youkai, era un dulce y tierno bebe.

Otra dificultad fue subir las escaleras sin una mano y equilibrando a un bebe, pero, había pasado cosas peores, además Sesshomaru no pesaba tanto como su mochila amarilla cuando se encontraba rellena de cosas.

"¡Estoy en casa!" grito alegremente al entrar a su casa.

"Kagome, estas en casa que ale…" la saludo su madre, parándose a medio camino y mirando al bulto en su brazo.

"Mamá…" le hablo, mientras observaba como sus ojos se iluminaban por un momento con curiosidad.

"Kagome…ese bebé…"

"¿El bebé?" bajando la mirada sin comprender

Obteniendo una mirada pensativa "No me digas que ese bebé es tuyo y de…" Sin terminar para esperar la explicación de su hija, además había visto a su hija hace dos semanas, estaba segura que no tenía ningún bulto extra en su estomago.

" Eh… No mamá, no es lo que piensas enserio"

"Entonces no es mi nieto" dijo un poco deprimida y a la vez aliviada, su hija todavía era muy joven.

"¡Claro que no mamá!" la cabello azabache alterada.

Mientras que Sesshomaru miraba con detenimiento todo lo que había alrededor con fascinación e ignoraba la plática que había entre las dos mujeres y del pequeño caos que había ocasionado su presencia, de repente sintió un cambio de brazos, haciendo que volteara a ver a la nueva persona que se encontraba cargándolo con curiosidad.

"Hay pero mira en que fachas se encuentra el pobre, venga aquí cosita linda, le pondré algo de ropa de Sota y al rato tienes que irle a comprar unos pañales Kagome, creo que tomare unos juguetes también para que se entretenga mientras te cambias y le busco la ropa"

"Si mamá"

"Por cierto Kagome que son estos dibujos en su cara, Inuyasha no lo tiene, y tienen el mismo color de cabello y ojos, quizás este bebe los tenga más claros, por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama?"

Dando un suspiro de que al fin la daba chance de hablar, le explico "Él es Sesshomaru el medio hermano de Inuyasha, es un demonio completo por eso sus marcas"

"Pero tú me habías dicho que es mayor que Inuyasha, un adulto…no un bebé" mirando extrañada a Sesshomaru, mientras este la inspeccionaba.

"Al parecer un brujo le hizo un hechizo y se convirtió en un bebé…"

"Y lo estás cuidando cierto" a lo que la joven miko asintió "Bueno no hay problema, ya necesitábamos más alegría en esta casa, además hace mucho que no hay un bebe" mientras lo alzaba y se lo llevaba dejando a la joven parada en la entrada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Haber… cual puede ser tu talla…" mientras miraba todos los tamaños que había de pañales "tiene que ser en primer lugar uno que se lave… no quiero tirar basura haya" mientras seguía buscando. Sesshomaru miraba todo alrededor extrañado, dentro del carrito.

Kagome agarro uno de su elección y de un tamaño mas chico del que cargaba puesto, había aprovechado que su mama se lo había llevado para ir a la tienda a comprarle un pañal, para que lograra traérselo.

Colocando el paquete, se quedó mirando al pequeño bebé en un conjunto de short negros con una camisa azul con un oso y unos zapatitos negros con calcetas blancas, al parecer su mama lo guardo para cuando Sota y ella tuvieran bebés, pero el chance de usarlos había llegado antes por alguien no esperado.

"Sesshomaru, que bonito te vez con esa ropita" le dijo suavemente mientras este la miraba moviendo tiernamente a un lado la cabeza, la joven de cabello azabache había notado que sabía gatear y sentarse, lo cual se encontraba sentado en el carrito. Pego un pequeño chillido de la ternura quedaba el crio, aunque se sintió un poco mal de haberlo tenido que maquillar para que no le vieran las marcas.

Dando un suspiro continuo con sus compras, agarrando el carrito lo fue empujando, con un Sesshomaru mirando a todos lados junto con todas las personas en el lugar, quizás, no era muy diferente a su forma de ser normal, aunque sin la cara fría y más expresiva aunque hasta ahora no se había reído, más bien parecía curioso y como cualquier bebé, siempre tratando de alcanzar las cosas.

Tatareando una canción fue empujando el carrito hasta llegar a la sección de alimentos para bebés, dejando el carrito entre unos estantes de jugo, ando a la papilla, dando una suave sonrisa, empezó a ver cada uno de ellos.

Mirando cuidadosamente cada uno de ellos y lo que contenía "zanahoria, brócoli, espinaca…" arrugando la cara en lo último "¡iuk! ¡Espinaca!..." arrugando el entrecejo "en primer lugar…¿Sesshomaru come verduras?" dándose una palmada en la cara "¿los youkais comen frutas y verduras?" se comenzó a cuestionar, sintiendo la ignorancia de sus conocimientos "veamos…¿Qué puedo llevar?..." sintiéndose cada vez mas frustrada "…ya sé, me llevare uno de cada uno" comenzando a empacar todos los de frutas, verduras y de carne incluido.

"Alguno de estos le tiene que gustar, no creo que sea tan…" se quedo muda al observar que su carrito se encontraba rodeado de muchas mujeres de edades mayores y de edad joven, no podía ver al chibi Sesshomaru.

"Oigan, disculpen, este…señoras" intento, mientras estas le ignoraban "¡Disculpen!" les alzo la voz enojada por su comportamiento, siendo aún ignorada "que groseras" gruño, de repente oyendo un grito de bebé entre toda la multitud, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para perder los estribos, soltar la comida y comenzar a moverse a través de las mujeres.

Llegando justo a tiempo para ver a una señora entre los treinta apretándole los cachetes al pequeño crió, mientras este se agitaba tratando de soltarse de las perversas manos que lo sujetaban con pequeñas lágrimas en sus grandes ojos dorados "¡Suéltelo! ¡No ve que lo lastima!" alejándola rápidamente del pequeño.

Sacándolo del carro y refugiándolo entre sus brazos, observo sus pequeños cachetes ofendidos por dos manchas rosadas en cada uno junto con el maquillaje desvaneciéndose, pero lo que mas le llamo a la joven de ojos azules, fueron los ríos cristalinos que pasaban por ellos a sus grandes y cristalizados ojos inyectados de rojo, sintiendo como le burbujeaba el estomago con una ira incontrolable "¡Como se le ocurre hacer llorar a un bebé! ¡Aléjense de nosotros! ¡Fuera!" observando como todas se iban por diferentes rumbos, unas con miradas culpables, otras ofendidas.

"Lo siento" viro la cara para observar a la joven que había sido el motivo por ciertas lagrimas "Enserio, no fue mi intención lastimarlo, es que es tan lindo y llamativo ¿Cómo lograste tener un bebé así?¿se parece al papá? Que suertuda eres si es así tu pareja ha de ser alguien muy guapo, pero ¿No eres muy joven?"

"uh…"se quedo muda.

"Olvídalo, lo siento, otra vez, te dejo con tu bebé hermoso, adiós" se despidió dejando a una miko sorprendida.

Mirando hacía su brazo, observo a Sesshomaru, y con su otra mano comenzó a quitarle los rastros de lagrima, agitándolo un poco para calmarlo y continuar con sus compras interrumpidas.

Sorbiendo el moco, se fue calmando, hasta regresar a su habitual calma y curiosidad sobre su alrededor. Kagome sintiéndose calmada regreso a Sesshomaru al carrito y se apresuró en recuperar lo que había tirado para regresar al carro e ir a pagar las cosas.

Dejando las cosas en el carro, agarro los cachetes del pequeño y comenzó a tallárselos suavemente para eliminar el dolor sobre ellas, dedicándole una suave sonrisa. El chibi Sesshomaru, con sus manitas agarro la mano mas grande de Kagome y la empezó a lamer, babeándola.

Se rio suavemente la cabello negro azulado _Hace honor a lo que es, un inu youkai_.

"Vámonos Sesshomaru" quitándole la mano, mientras este la soltaba, mirándola, dedicándole una gran sonrisa. Sacando de la joven una expresión de sorpresa y ternura "Tienen razón eres una lindura" dándole un abrazo de oso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome estaba acostada en su cama disfrutando de lo quedaba de su día. Mañana tendría que comprarle lo que había faltado, después de ese incidente, prefirió salir del supermercado lo más rápido posible, no quería que tocaran al pequeño de nuevo.

En su mano se encontraba un pequeño control remoto de color negro con una palanquita que se movía hacía adelante y atrás. Observaba con gracia como el pequeño de cabello platinado, libre de maquillaje, jugaba con un carrito que se movía constantemente.

Comenzó a reírse al ver como comenzaba a gatear detrás del carrito en constante movimiento, mientras la cabello azabache lo manipulaba para que anduviera en círculos, consiguiendo que el bebé hiciera lo mismo, tratando de atraparlo.

**Tu pareja a de ser muy guapo**

Escucho en su cabeza la voz de la mujer que había ofendido los cachetes del crio que se encontraba a su cargo. Guapo, esa fue la palabra con la que describió a un Sessshomaru grande. Mirando nuevamente al bebé, vio a Sesshomaru como lo había conocido.

Realmente la palabra que había usado para él se quedaba corta con lo que él era. Él era mas que guapo, él era…era…

Hermoso.

Soltando un suspiro soñador imaginando al cabello de plata que conocía a la luz de la luna en la orilla de un acantilado, rodeando de suave pasto verde y rosas rojas resaltando sobre su piel blanca junto con sus túnicas, mirando cortante en frente con ojos dorados asesinos y con una mano brillando de un color verde-amarillento.

Tragando una gran cantidad de saliva por su garganta a la última parte de su imaginación ¿En que momento se le habría ocurrido un Sesshomaru romántico? Romántico y Sesshomaru jamás serían bien introducidos en una oración, principalmente con la forma fría y cruel de su actitud.

¿Era posible que fuera amoroso?

La clara respuesta era no.

Oyendo de repente un gorgojeo, seguido de una risa. Regresando a la realidad vio al chibi con el carrito en mano y agitando por todos lados con una risa infantil por su logro, mirando a Kagome esperando su aprobación. La ojos azul profundo le ofreció una sonrisa de placer, dando de resultado que sus grandes ojos de oro brillaran como dos soles de felicidad.

Quizás Sesshomaru no era ajeno a los sentimientos mas tiernos, ya que, era un bebé adorable. Entonces como alguien termino de ser un dulce bebé aún hombre estoico, no le encontraba explicación alguna.

Dirigiendo la mirada nuevamente a su pequeña carita con marcas y sonriente, le vino una pregunta a su mente.

¿Qué puedo haberle sucedido a Sesshomaru para ser diferente?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"¡Ah!" expresaba Kagome mientras acercaba una cuchara de plástico a la pequeña boquita, mientras el dueño del órgano miraba como infractor al objeto en frente suyo "Vamos Sesshomaru, es rico" dedicándole una demostración, agarro la cuchara y se la coloco ella en la boca saboreando el alimento.

Tomando otra cucharada del producto blanco, lo guió nuevamente a la boca del crió. Este, mas confiado, imito sus pasos para saborear el producto frió Probando cuidadosamente, sintió como el suave sabor a coco dulce se mezclo en su paladar, provocando una sonrisa y queriendo más.

"Yo sabia que te iba a gustar el helado, después de todo son una de las cosas mas ricas que han creado" explico maravillada.

Dándole mas helado, espero pacientemente a que se lo consumiera en cucharadas pequeñas y no rápido para que no tuviera congelamiento cerebral, evitaría mucho llanto. Al finalizar el pequeño bote, se levanto y coloco suavemente al crio en una caja de arena para entretenerse un rato en lo que ella checaba sus compras.

Regresando al banco y están a tres pasos de la caja de arena, miro alrededor por algún peligro cercano, al no ver nada recogió la bolsa de plástico y comenzó a registrar que estuviera todo.

"Leche de formula" leyó la etiqueta "hecha de leche de vaca sin grasa y esta enriquecida con carbohidratos, vitaminas y minerales." Sacando otra cosa "Papilla de verduras y carne"

"¡Kagome!" escuchando el grito atrás suyo, asusto a la cabello azabache, guardando lo que revisaba.

Se pararon frente a ella tres chicas de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones, cada quien con una expresión diferente al mirarla de arriba a abajo "¿Kagome-chan que haces aquí? Tu abuelo nos dijo que caíste con la fiebre de la viruela negra"

_¡Abuelo!_grito dentro de su mente. Colocando la mejor sonrisa sobre su rostro "Era solo una gripe sencilla, mi abuelo que le gusta exagerar" tratando de ocultar el error.

"Bueno, si tu lo dices" respondió la de cabello corto.

Sintiendo un jalón sobre su pantalón, la joven de cabello semi-largo ondulado miro hacía abajo para toparse con dos ojos dorados "¡Que bonito!" mientras lo alzaba en brazo.

Kagome miro como Ayumi tenía en brazos a Sesshomaru, también como Yuka y Eri miraban fascinadas al bebe de colores extravagantes. Atragantándose con aire, trabajo su mente para ocurrírsele algo, mientras las tres chicas alagaban al crió.

"¿De quien es el bebé?" pregunto Eri.

"Mio" respondió en automáticamente la ojos azules.

Sorprendidas, observaron al chibi y de allí a la miko. Kagome se despidió rápido, mientras sacaba al bebe y sus compras, se fue sin esperar una despedida de regreso.

Quería meter la cabeza en un hoyo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Soltó la mochila y la dejo caer en la madera con un suspiro de desesperación, no había pensado que su regreso al futuro seria tan lleno de trabas ademas que Sesshomaru hecho un bebe hiciera que la gente pululara a su alrededor ¿Que habría pasado si fuera un joven de su edad? ¡Oh! espera, prefería no saber la respuesta, aunque en su mente salió una manada de colegialas.

Al fin había regresado a su no tan pequeño grupo, sintiendo una falta de acoso por cierto pequeño youkai en brazos. Deberás que habrían pensado las mujeres del supermercado al saber que él bebe inocente en realidad no era tan inocente y si peligroso.

"¿Qué tal te fue Kagome?" pregunto la taijiya.

"Bien, aunque un poco agitado, Sesshomaru llamo la atención"

"Claro que si, mi amo no puede pasar desapercibido ni como un bebé" irrumpiendo la platica.

Por primera vez Kagome no discutió lo dicho por Jaken, después de todo, lo comprobó ella misma, recordando y comenzando a sentir un dolor de cabeza, sobándose las sienes.

"¡Feh! Solo es un mocoso" burlo.

"No hables así de mi amo bonito"

"Yo habló como quiera y Sesshomaru es una mie-"

"¡Inuyasha hay niños!"

"¡No me importa Kagome! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Solo nos ha atrasado en encontrar los fragmentos!" brincando de donde se encontraba sentado "Asique vamos a tener que ponernos en marcha"

"Pero Inuyasha, no podemos llevar a tantas personas" trato de razonar el houshi.

"Inuyasha, cálmate" se escucho la voz grande.

"¡Feh! Cállate vieja"

"¡Sientate!" quebrando el piso de la cabaña "No le hables así a Kaede-obachan" reprendió la joven miko.

"Kagome" llamo la atención de la ojos azules que fulminaba con la mirada al hanyou.

Quitando su atención de Inuyasha lo cambio a la miko vieja, que se encontraba con una cesta de hierbas medicinales que abandonaba en una de las esquinas de la cabaña y se sentaba al lado del hombre de ojos violetas.

"Quisiera poder ver al hermano de Inuyasha"

"Medio" siendo ignorado.

La cabello azabache agarro suavemente al pequeño de cabello plata y le quito de la boca el biberón, sin tratar de alterar su estado. El bebé se quedo observando como le quitaban su fuente de alimento y era cargado por una mujer diferente a la de su cuidado.

"Entonces no era mentira" susurro mientras miraba los ojos inocentes "Es muy curioso" se decía así misma, inspeccionando el aura.

"¿Sucede algo malo?" sintió preocupación Kagome. No era porque fuera Sesshomaru pero se había encariñado a este Sesshomaru, el pequeño bebe que reía, lloraba, curioseaba y era feliz, no al estoico, amenazante y frio.

"Su aura se siente rara es como si estuviera siendo atrapada dentro de una burbuja y alrededor de ella se siente otra con total inocencia"

"¿Qué quiere decir Kaede-sama?" pregunto el monje.

"Su aura esta dividida en dos en la del bebé y una vieja" escudriñando "como si el viejo Sesshomaru estuviera en un estado dormido dentro de su cuerpo"

Eso no era bueno "Entonces el Sesshomaru que conocemos…esta…sabe…" sintiendo un sonrojo subir por su cara. Se había bañado con él.

"No, solo es como si su poder hubiera sido reprimido pero no sabría como hacer para que lo recuperara, tendrán que encontrar la fuente de magia, pero debió ser realmente poderosa para convertirlo en un simple bebé"

"Fue un líquido que uso para volverlo así" malhumorado el sapo.

"Pero en realidad fue ayudado por un fragmento de la joya ¿Kaede-obachan no sabe alguna forma de revertirlo?" pregunto Kagome.

"Lo siento" devolviéndoselo.

"Kagome" seriamente el orejas de perro "Tienes que ir"

Mordiendo sus labios, se estremeció con lo que venía, otra vez había sido la encargada de recibir el trago amargo de los sentimientos de una persona. No queriendo retrasar mas las cosas, se encamino a la salida con un bebe en brazos y mentalizándose para lo que venía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"¡No! ¡No me dejes Kagome!" gritaba con lagrimas, agarrado de las piernas de la ojos azules.

"Shippo-chan, por favor" se le hacía difícil.

"Ya no me quieres" lloró.

"¡Oh Shippo-chan! No es así" mientras lo abrazaba y lo arrullaba para calmar sus hipos.

"Entonces ¿Por qué me dejas?" con los ojos inyectados de rojo "¿Hice algo mal?"

"Claro que no Shippo, pero es necesario que te quedes, además no estarás solo Rin, Ah Un, Jaken y Kaede-obachan estarán contigo" acariciándole suavemente el cabello "También necesito que te quedes cuidando y animando a Rin-chan, ya vez que ha estado muy triste desde que le cayo a Sesshomaru esta maldición"

Afirmando con la cabeza, se tallo las mangas de su ahori por sus ojos esmeralda para detener el flujo de agua "Yo prometo cuidar a Rin-chan y Kaede-obachan"

"Ese es mi kit" mientras le ofreció otro abrazo "Vamos con Rin-chan para que me despida"

Saltando sobre los hombros de la joven de cabellos azabache, agarro y se mezclo entre sus cabellos, cosquilleando en su nariz su suave olor a jazmín nocturno en medio de una lluvia. Le maravillaba su olor desde que la conoció, ayudaba a tranquilizarlo.

Mirando a lo lejos se veía una pequeña niña de ojos marrones con una luz triste sobre ella, mientras miraba a su antiguo protector gatear entre el pasto.

"Rin-chan no estés triste" le dijo suavemente, mientras se acercaba para el mismo tratamiento.

"Pero Kagome-sama ¿Por qué no puedo ir con ustedes y Sesshomaru-sama?" humedeciéndose sus cachete y los labios temblándole.

"Porque estaras a salvo aquí con Jaken y Ah Un" acurrucándola en sus brazos.

"Entonces ¿Por qué no se queda Sesshomaru-sama? Rin promete cuidarlo bien junto con todos" tratando de controlar sus sentimientos y apretando la manga blanca con sus manitas, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho.

"Rin-chan…Sesshomaru no puede ser cuidado por ustedes…tu eres una niña todavía junto con Shippo-chan" separándola y limpiándole las mejilla "Kaede-obachan ya es muy grande para poder cuidarlo y Jaken es…bueno…es…" pensando como describirlo "Jaken es…Jaken"

Saliendo una sonrisa sobre sus labios para describir al demonio sapo, comenzó a sentirse mas relajada "Prometo romper el hechizo que tiene Sesshomaru y apenas así sea regresaremos por ti, pero, tienes que prometer que te portaras bien y obedecerás a Kaede-obachan y la ayudaras, tienes que hacer sentir orgulloso a Sesshomaru"

"Lo prometo" volteando a ver al bebé "¿Oyó Sesshomaru-sama? Esta Rin promete hacerlo orgulloso" copiando el tono de tercera persona de su mentor.

Abrazándola, dejo caer a su compañero de cabello naranja al lado de la niña, mientras observaba con orgullo a la joven que se hizo cargo de él. Soltando suavemente a la pequeña, se dirigió al bebe mientras lo cargaba en brazos.

Viendo como el par se iban corriendo hacía un grupo de niños jugando para unírseles, espero con paciencia que comenzaran a seguir el ritmo de ellos. Soltando un suspiro sintió un malestar en su corazón.

"¿Estas bien Kagome?" detrás de ella.

Volteando "Si, estoy bien Kaede-obachan, pero" mirando de reojo a los niños "es la despedida mas difícil que eh tenido" de repente un punzón en la sección izquierda de su pecho.

"Es normal, pero tienen que entender que así son las cosas, no te preocupes aquí estarán bien" posándose a lado, disfrutando de la vista "Dale un poco de paz a tu alma, así lograras encontrar respuestas" aconsejo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Akamura arrastro los pies por la tierra, regresando lentamente de su misión cumplida, había sido mas difícil de lo que pensó, el demonio que encargaron maldecir no había roto en sudor en ningún momento de la pelea, solo se burlaba de él, si no fuera por su último truco hubiera muerto en el intento.

"Veo que haz llegado" escucho la voz profunda.

Entrando a la mansión de madera, continuó su andar sin responder, no tenía a la persona que hablaba en frente de él. Se topo con un niño vestido de blanco con ojos morados y cabello haciéndole par a su ropaje.

"Sígueme por aquí" dándose la vuelta y caminando por un pasillo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo siguió, de cualquier forma no tenía otra opción, no podía siquiera escapar y aunque hubiera intentado huir se encontraba mal herido, en cualquier momento puede matarlo sin un segundo pensamiento. Considerando el peso de la muerte con él que había luchado y al que tenía que reportarse. En realidad le gustaba su vida.

Abriendo una de las puertas, lo dejo pasar. Se encontraba una niña de vestido blanco largo, su cabello igual blanco, decorado con flores de mismo color y ojos negros. Sosteniendo un espejo frente a ella con unas figuras pasando por este. Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre de ojos rojos y cabellos negros, largos, vestido en un conjunto de azul claro y un hakama color morado oscuro.

"Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, no es un adversario fácil" sin despegar la mirada del espejo.

"Me dijiste que era solo un youkai, pero, no era un youkai era un daiyoukai, Naraku" sintiendo acido en su nombre.

"¿Por qué crees que te di el fragmento? Fue interesante su pelea" Con una sonrisa "¿Quieres ver el resultado?" mirándolo de reojo.

Sintiendo curiosidad, se acercó donde se encontraba y miro igual por el espejo que reflejaba la expresión pacifica de un bebé con marcas en el rostro mientas agarraba el pasto "Hice mi trabajo" se dijo así mismo.

"Si…y muy bien hecho" comenzando a reír "tan vulnerable"

De repente perdiendo toda imagen en el momento en que una chica de cabello negro-azulado llego a recogerlo. Gruñendo en voz alta, le había arruinado sus buenos vistazos esa miko, tenía que deshacerse de ella antes que su poder creciera e hiciera algo más que simplemente perderle imagen.

Regresando a su calma, hizo un pequeño ruido en la garganta para recuperar la atención del cabello morado a su lado. Podría aprovechar su nueva creación para la joven que le esta causando molestia "Ve con Kagura y espera ordenes"

"Si Naraku" saliendo del lugar.

Dejando aún lado al hanyou malvado y tomando rumbo hacia el patio del castillo. Estaba molesto, había logrado su objetivo pero andaba furibundo que seguía vivo, se supone que el inu-tachi lo dejaría a su suerte y que un youkai menor llegaría a matarlo, pero no fue así.

"¿Qué piensas Akamura?" pregunto una voz femenina a su lado. Tenía cabello negro, decorado con plumas, ojos rojos, un kimono del mismo color y un abanico en su mano derecha.

"Kagura" dijo su nombre en reconocimiento, estaba demasiado estresado para ser su normal halagador "Naraku dijo que esperáramos ordenes"

Cerrando con un chasquido su abanico, hizo una mueca "¿Qué tal tu misión?"

"Bien, supongo" volteando a verla con una sonrisa "Kagura, que encanto que te preocupes por mi, tu atención es exquisita" cambiando rápidamente su actitud.

Arrugando el entrecejo, miro extrañada al monje "¿Supones?..." pregunto sin cambiar su tema a pesar de las palabras dulces.

"Si…debió morir pero esa joven, Kagome-sama, tiene una bondad inaudita y una dulzura, asique lo tiene a su cuidado"

"Ya veo" sintiendo un alivio.

"Puede ser que en vez de preocuparte por mi, Kagura, mas bien sería por quien hice mi trabajo" afirmo.

"No digas tonterías" abriendo el abanico y empezando a soplarse viento a la cara.

"Kagura-san, respeto tu decisión asique no me entrometeré mas" sentándose en el suelo de madera del castillo.

Observando de frente al raro personaje creado por Naraku, tenía la cara manchada por tierra y magullada, bajo la mirada hacía el pequeño paquete a su derecha con el fragmento de Shikon, sino fuera por eso jamás habría logrado algo con Sesshomaru. Cerrando nuevamente el abanico, se sentó junto a él, simpatizo con él solo por una razón, a kilómetros se notaba el mismo desagrado de ella por su progenitor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Con el crió en brazos, miro a su pequeño grupo caminar en una dirección al azar que guiaba el ojos de cobre. Sus cabellos grisáceos se balanceaban de un lado a otro por su espalda, en frente del equipo, detrás de él se encontraba la exterminadora con su traje rosa con falda verde y moño sobre sus cabellos chocolates, al lado suyo se encontraba el único de su grupo suficientemente dispuesto a no poner atención al chibi.

Sango en un principio la había apoyado sobre ir a su época para las cosas que necesitaba para su nuevo integrante, pero de allí en adelante la había dejado a su suerte de como se encontraba con Sesshomaru, la ayuda que había recibido venía de houshi.

"¿Quiere que le ayude con su mochila Kagome-sama?" estirando el brazo y ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable.

"Gracias Miroku" dando una sonrisa brillante, los hombros la estaban matando.

Recogiendo su mochila, comenzó una pequeña charla con la miko. A eso se refería, el ojos violeta estaba atento a sus necesidades mientras los otros la evitaban como la lepra.

Escuchando un maullido a su izquierda.

Había olvidado a su otra compañera en esos momentos, Kirara. Quizás por su edad demonio era bastante materna al pequeño en sus brazos, que en ese momento se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente después de haber comido su leche con todo el tiempo del mundo. Moviéndose un poco y soltando un gran bostezo, continuo durmiendo.

Sintiendo un choque de youki, miro en frente para ver al inu hanyou agarrar su espada tenso, todavía sin sacarlo de su mango, mientras gruñía a los bosques de alrededor.

"Sal de allí" ordeno.

"Asique los rumores son verdad" se escucho una voz osca.

"Deja de esconderte maldito" colocando la tetsusaiga en frente suyo.

Haciendo lo dicho, salió entre los bosques un hombre de aspecto escamoso, su cara con una combinación entre verde y café, con colmillos blancos y puntiagudos que resaltaban, con una larga cola agitándose alrededor, los pies descalzos. Un pantalón color café y el pecho desnudo.

"¿Qué se supone que eres?" sin quitar la espada.

"Soy un youkai lagarto y mi nombre no será de incumbencia por mucho tiempo" mirándolo amenazadoramente.

"¿Enserio crees poder matarme?" se burlo.

"No lo creo, lo sé, pero tu no me interesas, ese bebé es el que me interesa" observando al bulto en los brazos de la ojos azules, mientras esta lo escondía de su vista "aunque sea un bebé, me volveré muy famoso por matar al señor de las tierras occidentales hasta puede que tome su lugar" con un brillo maléfico.

Frunciendo el sueño "¡Bastardo!" no toleraba a su hermano, pero aquel que se aprovechaba de un bebé "¡Te matare!" mostrándole los colmillos.

Era peor que basura.

Dando un brinco, alzo su espada preparado para cortarlo a la mitad, cuando este salto aún lado, abriendo la boca le disparo con una baba color morado. Inuyasha evitándolo, dio una marometa en el aire para caer frente a él. Al sentir el olor a pútrido, volteó para ver al árbol al que le había caído el ataque, dejando un gran hoyo mientras caía la baba al suelo.

Un escalofrió de asco correr por su espalda, se volvió por un momento verde su cara, sintiendo como en cualquier momento devolvería el desayuno. Movimiento sobre sus brazos miro a los ojos de oro, que mostraban disgusto, listo por comenzar a llorar por el ultraje del olor. Arrullándolo, dejando aun lado su malestar, trato de calmarlo para no volver más pesado el ambiente.

"¡Hiraikotsu!" un gran boomerang salió disparado.

Evitando el ataque, corrió hacía la taijiya para ser parado por un neko youkai, aventándolo al otro extremo del terreno "Me desare de ustedes"

Ofreciendo un gruñido, empezó a sentirse el ambiente mas pesado a su alrededor y entre las sombras se vio como mas youkai, iguales al primero, aparecieron sobre el pequeño grupo sin darles escape alguno.

"Pueden comérselos, pero el bebé es mio" mientras salía corriendo.

El cabello gris-plateado corrió para proteger a la cabello azabache, fallando en el intento al ser interceptado por muchos youkai lagarto. La taijiya tenía un difícil momento tratando de alejarlos de su forma, sin que la tocara la mezcla morada y ser mordida alrededor, Kirara cubriéndoles la espalda matando a todo el que se acercara.

"¡Kagome-sama! Atrás mió" Agarrando las cuencas de su brazo "¡Agujero negro!" absorbiendo a varios de los animales que se encontraban cerca de su forma "No puedo absorber mas" Si continuaba corría el riesgo de también llevar a alguno de sus amigos.

"Miroku" lo llamo preocupada.

"Busque refugio Kagome-sama" sujetando su shakujo para atacar.

"Pero Miroku-"

"Vaya Kagome-sama, tiene que mantener seguro a Sesshomaru-sama" virando la cara, le dio una sonrisa alentadora "en estos momentos no puede luchar Kagome-sama" regresando la mirada, golpeó a algunos y les coloco unos sutras para desvanecerse.

Asintiendo, aferrando su control sobre el pequeño de cabellos platinados, corrió en el sentido contrario para evitar y encontrar un lugar seguro, sería menos molestia. Se sentía desvalida sin poder utilizar su arco y flechas, pero si las utilizaba tendría que soltar a Sesshomaru, de cualquier forma cargaba sus armas con ella.

Utilizando la velocidad que jamás creyó a ver tenido, siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Con respiraciones rápidas, hecho un breve vistazo a su carga para toparse con una cara amarga y ojos llorones, kami sabe como no había roto a gritos.

"Te voy a proteger, no llores, todo estará bien" entre soplos.

Como si la entendiera, enterró su cara y manitas a su camisa, haciendo pequeños orificios en su uniforme por sus garritas. La joven sin importarle continuó su maratón, pasando la vibra del youki sobre sus sentidos, se acercaba rápido, muy rápido. Mirando de reojo aun gran árbol, se movió hacia haya, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Se agacho por el árbol, soltando al chibi en el pasto, viendo un orificio dio unos jalones al tronco de este, hasta lograrlo abrir y hacer un hoyo suficiente grande para que cupiera una persona pequeña, agarrando nuevamente al ojos dorados, lo metió y lo tapo con el pedazo que había logrado mover. Buscando moho y flores, lo esparció por la madera.

"Espérame aquí, no vayas a llorar" murmuro.

Echando un vistazo hacía atrás, continuó su carrera como si no hubiera parado nunca, preparándose mentalmente, comenzara su lucha pero lo más lejos posible para no hacerle daño al árbol donde se encontraba su carga.

Cinco pasos, era todo lo que faltaba para que la alcanzara, deteniéndose agarro su arco y una flecha y, cuando lo tuvo a la vista, soltándola provoco una gran explosión.

"¡Miko!" grito sorprendido "¿¡Como puede un miko cuidar a un daiyoukai!?"

"¡No te interesa!" atacando otra vez.

"Si me dices donde esta, te prometo poder y ser la señora de las tierras occidentales" mirando lascivamente "después de todo necesito una compañera"

"¡Primero muerta!" extendiendo su arco.

"Tú lo has decidido" Usando su velocidad, corrió y la ataco. Rompiendo el arco.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, miro alrededor por algo que defenderse. Con preocupados ojos azules, sintió un temblor por su cuerpo, sin su arco no tendría como usar sus flecha y sin eso estaba totalmente vulnerable. Cayendo sobre su pecho al repentino ataque, sintió dolor sobre su brazo derecho, aspirando aire, ahogo el gemido de dolor queriendo salir de su boca.

"No te necesito para encontrar al bastardo, te dejare a que los cuervos te devoren" Dándole la espalda y caminando por donde habían venido, desapareciendo entre las sombras de los arboles.

Kagome tratando de hacer desvanecer el flujo de su sangre, se quedo un momento tirada en el suelo, rezando por el rastro del olor de Sesshomaru haya desaparecido. Rompiendo sus esperanzas al oír el grito de un bebé, haciendo aún lado su dolor. Con todas sus fuerzas corrió.

"¡Déjalo!" mirando al desagradable hombre sujetar al inu-bebe como cualquier saco.

"¿No te mueres?" pregunto irritado.

"De alguien como tu, no" retándolo.

Soltando un grito el escamoso, al sentir un dolor en su mano, la agito hasta hacer lo soltara el objeto que la sujetaba. La cabello azabache se sorprendió al ver los ojos rojos del crió, también como gruñía, a pesar de que se oía inofensivo.

"¡Cabron!" preparando sus garras "Te matare"

De repente una explosión de Youki salió del pequeño cuerpo, mostrando a un cachorro en su lugar, de pelaje blanco y garras, soltando baba. Logrando sorprender al hombre verde, la cabello azabache agarro un pedazo de madera para golpearlo, cuando el youkai se dio cuenta y con su cola le quito su arma y la tiro al suelo. Burlándose de su momento, agarro al perrito por atrás mientras este trataba de morderlo.

"Inútil ¿de verdad creíste que podrías vencerme?" agitándole al cachorro frente a ella, mientras este hacia gemidos de dolor "Lo matare lentamente frente a tus ojos"

Enojo, era lo que pasaba por todo su ser, con cada sonido de tristeza de su cargo, le daba un golpe al corazón _No lo permitiré, no dejare que maten a Sesshomaru, si el muere…si el muere ¡Romperé mi promesa a Rin-chan! _agarrando la tierra con sus manos y arrastrándose, agarro una roca cercana.

"¡Suelta a Sesshomaru!" grito, lanzando la piedra con poder sobre él, sorprendiéndole y con éxito volverlo polvo.

Tambaleándose sobre sus cuatro patas, ando con lentitud a la miko. Sintiendo su olor natural combinado con hierro, encontró el lugar donde se encontraba lo que perturbaba su aroma, lamiéndolo poco a poco. La cabellos negro-azules se empezó a aliviar al ya no sentir tanto dolor sobre su brazo derecho, tomando una posición sentada, miro de arriba abajo al, ahora, peludo Sesshomaru, revisando por lesiones.

Suspirando con alivio, lo junto a sus brazos, dándole un abrazo amoroso. Cerrando lo ojos comenzó a calmarse junto con el bebe, sintiendo su cuerpo flojo, lo miro y observo como se había metido en un sueño.

Con paso lento, regreso el camino que había corrido para llegar a su grupo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Inuyasha" preocupada la ojos zafiro.

"¿Qué sucede Kagome?" pregunto sin abrir los ojos del lugar que se encontraba al otro lado de la fogata.

"Sesshomaru aun no despierta" mirando al bulto debajo de su saco de dormir "y no ha cambiado su forma"

"No te preocupes, es normal como esta" dirigiendo la mirada para otro lado "Gasto mucho youki al transformarse en su verdadera forma, le tomara un par de días regresar a una forma humana"

"Entonces no le sucede nada malo ¿verdad?"

"No, Kagome"

"Esta bien, entonces preparare la mamila para despertarlo y alimentarlo" sin esperar respuesta de regreso, fue directo a su mochila.

Gruñendo, siguió con la mirada los movimientos de la joven que se movía de un lado al otro por el campamento, luego poner una hoya con agua en el fuego a calentar, le hecho un polvo blanco mientras revolvía con una cuchara, al ver un sonido de aprobación, coloco el líquido en una botella con la parte de arriba con una figura rara.

"Ha sido una pelea difícil, y dudo que sea la última que tengamos" el otro varón del grupo expreso con los ojos cerrados "El lugar que Sesshomaru-sama ocupa es mas de lo que parece y muchos lo quieren"

"Feh" considerando la información previamente dicha, regresando la mirada al bulto dormido. _Causa mas problemas siendo un bebé que un adulto _pensó amargamente.

Abriendo su saco, despertó suavemente al cachorro para su comida, viendo un bostezo y una de sus patitas sobre sus ojos y hocico. Moviéndolo un poco mas, logro la atención que quería al ver dos ojos morados-azulados, rodeados de rojo sobre sí. Dando una risa, pensó que más que un peligro, se vio adorable.

Mostrándole la mamila, noto el entusiasmo del pequeño mientras se arrastraba con cansancio sobre su falda, dejando la mamila en el suelo por un momento, lo levanto y lo agarro como si nunca hubiera cambiado y le dirigió la mamila a su hocico, mientras este chupaba avivadamente.

Terminando lo regreso, viendo como caía rápido al mundo de los sueños, tocándose levemente su brazos derecho se dio cuenta que no le había dolido desde su regreso, recordando, hubo un momento en el que Sesshomaru le había lamido su herida. Alzando su manga, vio una pequeña herida rosa-rojizo sobre su piel que estaba cerrada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La verdad creo que me eh atrofiado mi cerebro, es el capitulo mas largo que eh escrito en mi vida, para que vean la espera valió la pena, realmente es largo, espero lo hayan disfrutado y que no me reclamen durante una temporada, después de todo tengo que hacer un capitulo largo igual de la historia del perro asique no se sorprendan si tardo otra vez. Pero tratare de andar así, haciendo continuaciones sobre el bebe y luego el perro. Tratare que sean largas las continuaciones, aunque implique más tiempo, aunque hará más corto la historia pero que importa si son largos los capi.

Bueno se despide.

Kigami Aizawa


End file.
